The Rules Suck
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: Drabble: What if Beca had followed Jesse after the movication


**Disclaimer: I don't Pitch Perfect. The only thing I own about it is a copy of the movie.**

**A short drabble that was in my mind. I felt like writing it down or more like typing it. I hope you don't find it annoying but I always wondered what if Beca had followed Jesse after The Breakfast Club movication. Like I said it's not long but I hope you enjoy it.**

The Rules Suck

"Always a pleasure, Kimmy Jin." Jesse paused and turned to look at Beca one last time. With a sigh, he tried to get passed the three asians who walked in. "Excuse me."

"I'll go with you." Beca said as she followed him. Between leaving with Jesse and staying in the same room as her roommate; she would choose Jesse any time and over anyone. Not that she would ever say that to him.

Silence filled the gap between them. Neither one of them seem to be able to forget their almost kiss. The space between them shrunk with each step they took and before either one of them realized it, their hands were brushing against the other. A few students were scattered around the grounds, but neither one of them seemed to notice and care for them.

Jesse tightened his jaw, trying to keep in the questions that wanted to come out. 'Why the hell did Beca pull away from him? Was he that repulsive?'

Beca glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She could see that his eyes were trained forward and his fingers were now gripped into a fist. She hated that things took a turn into Awkwardville. She brushed the back of her hand against his. When his hand relaxed, she wrapped her pinky around his.

He said nothing but wrapped his pinky around hers. It wasn't until they got closer to his dorm building that he turned right, walking around an oak tree near by. Away from the eyes sight of others, he pushed her against the trunk of the ancient tree. "Why?"

Beca didn't have to ask what he was talking about. "Because."

"I don't think that's a real answer. Why, Beca?"

Beca sighed before making the decision to tell him. "I can't be treble boned by a Treble or else I'm out of the Bellas. They may be annoying at times but I like them."

Jesse's face turned into one of confusion at her choice of words. "You do know a single kiss isn't a sexual interaction."

Beca rolled her eyes at his obvious statement. "I know that. Aubrey doesn't really like me. If she thought that we had something going on than she will use it as an excuse to kick me out."

"If she kicks you out than she has to get one more girl for the Bellas to be able to take part in the acapella competition. From what I hear no one wants to be part of the Bellas since Aubrey is tyrant. Even if she tried, it would still not be a good enough reason to do so."

"That woman would do anything to kick me out. She finds me to be a pain and the weak link in the group."

"Well that's just stupid. Your voice is great and you have a talented musical mind." He took a step closer to her, their foreheads leaning on each other. "Answer me this. If there was no rule, would you have let me kiss you?"

"Maybe." Beca's eyelids fluttered closing at the feeling of Jesse's breath against her ear.

"Just a maybe or a yes?" Jesse's lips brushed against her cheek.

"Yes..."

With nothing else being needed to be said, Jesse pressed his lips against hers. Beca gasped at the sensation of pleasure that ran down her spin. Jesse took advantage and deepened the kiss. He pushed closer to her making her moan. Jesse groaned and lifted Beca up, making her wrap her legs around him. Beca gasped in surprise, her head leaning back against the rough bark. "Jesse-"

"Mmm?" He placed light kisses on the side of her neck.

"This is why I did let the kiss happen." She pushed her pelvis against his. Jesse groaned against her neck before lightly biting her while pushing against her.

"I see why." Jesse leaned heavily against her before taking a deep breath. He leaned back, still holding her up. A wide grin adorn his face.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." She pushed his shoulders, making room so she could get down. Jesse chuckled at her "tough" tone and patted her bottom before letting her go. With a final peck on the lips, he jogged to his dorm. Beca just sighed and leaned once more against the tree trunk, her eyes still looking in the direction Jesse walked to. If only that Bellas pledge could just disappear. "Following the rules really sucks."

**Sorry if it sucks. I kinda ending in a different way than I imagined. It's crappy but then everyone has crappy stories that we create. I still felt like I could share it.**


End file.
